


A Long Road Ahead Of Us

by Lilaccable



Series: Last of us au - hankcon [1]
Category: detroit become human
Genre: M/M, Other, Really just saw a picture about this au and wanted to write about it, Sad, The Last of Us AU, maybe hankcon still thinking about it, more tags will be added, zombies au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 17:24:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17585126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilaccable/pseuds/Lilaccable
Summary: It’s the last of us au, it’s a video games based on a zombie apocalyptic world, go watch a game play of it if you have seen it or ignore you’ve played it, it’s a really good game, thanks for reading





	A Long Road Ahead Of Us

Cole groaned softly, rubbing his eyes and slowly lifted his head to peek over the railing of his bunk bed, seeing that his door was open and a pale blue lights came inside the room, Cole looked around his room, being able to faintly see the posters on his walls and the pictures he’s taken, before slowly sitting up in his bed and crawling down the small latter, walking to the door in his pjs. He squinted his eyes and frowned before walking out of the room and slowly shuffled around. “Dad?” He called, rubbing the sleep from his eyes again. “Dad?” He called out louder trying to hear for a response.

When there wasn’t any, he made his way towards the living room, slowly looking around and seeing the tv that was turned on. The news had been playing, with a very low volume and he looked around again, walking to the kitchen. “Hello?” He called softly and raised an eyebrow before looking towards the kitchen ground, seeing a small blog at its feeding bowl, chewing away until hearing the kids voice. The dog slowly looked up and faced Cole, his little tongue sticking out and quickly he tumbled his way over, letting out small yelps of a bark out at the child. Cole smiled and crouched down, “hi there sumo.” He spoke softly and pet the St. Bernard, watching as he licked over his hand quickly. “Do you know where dad is?” In return of the question, he got a bark. 

After the bark, however, the phone rang, and it startled Cole, looking back to where the home phone was, and slowly standing. He questioned to himself why someone would be calling at this time, but as he made his way over, he closed out the sound of sumo barking and chasing around him, asking for more pets. He reached over and grabbed it, answering and putting it next to his ear, “hello? This is Cole Anderson.” His dad always taught him to answer that way, in case of his work calling in. “Hey Cole, it’s uncle Reed, I need you to do something for me, okay?” He sounded panicked, and Cole slowly looked around, “Wait, me? Where’s dad uncle Reed?” He asked and turned a bit to look at the door, which was locked. 

“Don’t worry about him, I’m about to pick me up, but I need you to listen, Alright?” Cole raises an eyebrow, before waiting for a response. “I need you to wait by the back door, do not go outside, just wait there and I’ll pull up behind it, okay?” He spoke quickly. Cole looked down at sumo who was waiting by his feet, sitting and once he was noticed he wagged his tail. “Can I take sumo?” He asked curiously, and the other male sighed, before speaking a little bit away from the phone to another voice before returning. “Yes, you can, but will you wait by the door?” He asked, the sound of tires screeching in the background could be heard and Cole looked at the back door. “What was that sound? What’s going on uncle Reed?” He walked to it slowly and yawned. “Don’t you worry about that, okay? I promise when I get there, your father will tell you.” Cole crossed his arm, and watched the rain slowly lay a layer of wet on the ground and everything standing in its way, making it glossy. “Hey Cole? Don’t go outside okay buddy? Don’t go—“ after that, the phone began to beep, letting Cole know that the other online has cut off, its happened before so he wasn’t really too unset about it.

He walked and set the phone back on its stand before going to the back sliding door and took a seat down in front of it, sighing softly as sumo came and jumped onto his lap. He smiled softly and gently let the small puppy before hearing a big boom outside, which made him pause and look up. “What was that?” He asked like he was expecting an answer, but all he got was sumo looking up and out the door as well. As Cole looked out the door, he saw headlights making their way out into the yard and then coming towards the house. He watched before standing up and picking up sumo with him. “It won’t slow down.” He spoke softly, watching as the lights raced through the yard. “It won’t slow!” He yelled before running out of the way as the lights had came too close and crashed into the house. Chloe had hit the wall pretty hard as he ran into it and slid down it, groaning softly and letting go of Sumo, who was barking and hopping to the car.

When Cole looked over, he saw someone..or something, come out of that truck and crumble to the ground, letting out groans and grunts as it hit it and very quickly scrambling up to its feet, which wobbled a little till Cole could see it look dead at him and then sumo who bark at it. The thing moved towards sumo quickly and let out a low groan, before Cole heard a shot, it ringing his ears a little as he listened. As soon as he heard it, the little time did he actually see the thing fall to the ground and lay there. Before long, Cole looked at the hole in the wall and watched as a male stepped through, his dad. “Dad?!” He called, panicked and slowly stood up, holding his head before walking over quickly. His father, turned and looked at him before putting away his gun and quickly pulling Cole into a tight hug, “hey buddy,” he let out a sigh of relief, “you’re not hurt, right?” He asked, and Cole shook his head slowly.

“You..you shot him.” He whispered and watched his father, who gently grabbed his cheek and used his rough thumb to rub it softly. “Don’t worry about that, he was gonna hurt you..” he paused and looked down at the barking and hopping puppy. He smiled, “and hurt sumo, I couldn’t let that happen.” He spoke softly and grabbed sumo, holding him close. “Now come on, uncle Reed is waiting for us.” He spoke firmly but quickly and gently took his hand, quickly making their way to the car that was parked in the back, “hurry now, get into the back.” His father spoke and Cole quickly took Sumo and climbed into the back with him, sitting on his knees and setting sumo onto the ground next to him. “Hey buddy.” His uncle Reed spoke, looking back at Cole and smiling his crooked smile. “Hey uncle Reed.” He moved up and hugged him awkwardly before quickly pulling away and slowly watching as his uncle and his father got ready and began to drive backwards. “Hold on Cole,” how father spoke and held onto the handle by the door, Cole did his best not to move. 

“Christ, no radio and tv? Thought the news reporter would be talkin our ear off.” His father spoke softly as they drove at a pretty quick pace. His uncle, looked at his father and chuckled before getting serious again. “They told us before we got here that we need to stay out of the city.” His father sighed, “frankly we don’t have a decision to make, we have to go through it.” He spoke softly and sounded tired. 

“Hey, there’s someone there.” Cole spoke up after a moment of silence and sat up a little more, but not too much or else he’ll hit the roof of the car. “Keep driving Gavin.” His father spoke and held onto the handle tighter. “But we have room.” His uncle fought back, but kept driving. “Gavin do not fight me, someone else will come for them.” Gavin groaned softly and shook his head, “Christ Hank.” He replied, Hank, Cole’s father, let out a heavy sigh as they passed the family. “They had a kid..” Cole spoke lightly and Hank looked back at him, “someone will come.” He nodded softly. Cole watched him before looking back out of the windshield. 

As they pulled up to the city, they stopped behind a car and Gavin groaned. “We need to get out of here.” Hank spoke as he watched something run toward the car in front of them. “Gavin get out of here.” He warned as they watched the man get out of the car and was attacked by the man. “Out! Gavin Reed!” He yelled as the thing got up and slowly but quickly stumbled it’s way towards the car. Gavin did waste another second after Cole touches his shoulder with a tight squeeze and backed up, turning his car a bit and began to drive past the thing, after it body slammed itself onto the car window. Cole watched with wide eyes before looking away as they drove away and into a closed off spot, where a lot of people were running. “I can’t make it through here Hank.” Gavin spoke, his New Yorker accent shining through pretty nice, and Hank groaned, “don’t think that, just drive.” He grumbled before Cole took to their side, and gasped before a car came ramming into their car. 

After that, it was fuzzy to Cole, when it wasn’t, he found himself being carried by Gavin, huffing and groaning. “Come on kid! Wake up!” He said before looking down and at Cole, then smiled. “Yes! Yes! Good!” He got to a safe alleyway and set Cole down, who winked at the pain in his leg and held onto Gavin for support. “Where’s..where’s dad?” Cole asked, panicked but soon relief filled him as he saw his dad Hank appear onto the alleyway. “Hey buddy.” Hank grabbed and held onto Cole tightly before backing up and looking at him, “you hurt?” Cole looked down at his leg then back up and nodded, “yeah, my leg hurts..” Hank looked at it before nodding, “a lot?” Cole nodded at his question before Gavin turned around and kneeled, “get on my back kid, I’ll carry you.” Hank watched Gavin with thankful eyes before Cole slowly crawled onto him, and held onto him tightly. “Okay..” he mumbled and looked around before they stood and Gavin held onto his legs, “Hank get behind me and I’ll stay charge up front, kid watch my sides, all I’m doing is moving forward and on your command.” Gavin spoke firmly and Cole nodded.

As they ran together as three, they made it through a touch crowd of running and scared people, panic engulfing everyone’s state of mind, the only reason why it hasn’t gotten Hank or Gavin yet, is because they’ve seen chaos, being on the police force was something to experience. They ran until they crawled inside a bar, Gavin setting Cole onto the counter and panting heavily, Hank closing the door behind them and checked the place in case of those things. “I think we’re in a good place for now.” Hank spoke softly and sighed, putting his gun away and Gavin took a seat, sighing softly as he sat forward. “We need a plan.” Hank spoke firmly, looking at Gavin. As they spoke, Cole slowly got down and winced, hopping around the counter. Hank watched him before looking back at Gavin who spoke to him. Cole lifted the small door slowly and limped inside, in hopes of finding water behind the bar. He looked up at the shelfs and leaned against it, lifting his leg to get the weight off of it and reached for a cup, before gasping as his foot was grabbed and he screamed as he felt teeth sink into his skin.

Nothing was more painful to Hank than hearing his little boy scream. He stood up quickly but Gavin got to him first, crawling over the bar and pulling the thing off of Cole and then shooting it in the head, Hank made his way around the bar and to the opening, lifting the small door quickly and grabbing Cole, holding him to his chest as Cole cried. “Oh baby..” Hank spoke sadly, and rocked as he held Cole closely and tightly, who gripped Hank tightly, “dad..dad..what’s going to happen to me..” he whispered, sniffling and hiccuping as he looked at Hank. With a sigh, Hank pulled him back into his chest, and pet his hair. “I don’t...I don’t know pumpkin..” he looked up at Gavin who was watching the thing, and shook his head, rubbing his eyes as he turned around and away from the view. Hank looked back down at the ground before closing his eyes tightly, and letting out a shaky breath.

 

20 years later and this shit storm is still happening, Hank groaned and turned over, hearing someone banging at his door, and he sighed heavily, standing up slowly and putting up his long hair, before walking to the door and running a hand over his beard. “Comin comin,” he grumbled as he opened the door and saw Kara, his partner. She walked past him and into the old dusty building, sighing and walking straight to the whiskey sitting by two glasses. Hank rolled his eyes and closed the door, groaning. “How’d it go? Dropping off the package we needed to drop off. Oh wait, did ya hear that? We, Kara.” He growled as he walked to the kitchen looking area and grabbed a towel, going to a bucket he had and gently tapping it into the water. “Just fine, Anderson, no need to worry.” She took a sip from the glass and licked her lips afterward, taking the towel as he walked over and handed it to her. “Mind explaining how well?” He stared at the new scar on her cheek and she gently dabbed it. “Got jumped by Rupert’s guys after the deal, got a few good kicks in them and one didn’t make out alive.” She chuckled and crossed her arms after setting down her cup. 

Hank raised an eyebrow, “and the others? What happened to them?” He asked, and Kara looked down before shifting her weight a little on her feet, clearing her throat. “Took the guns we got,” she sighed and shook her head, Hank grunting and crossing his arms. “Alright alright.” He sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose. “What else?” Kara shook her head and watched Hank. “Nothin’.” Hank nodded slowly before going to his bed and grabbing his revolver, opening the chamber and checking his bullets before closing it and spinning it. “Let’s fuckin rock and roll then. I want those guns Kara.” He watched her before putting the gun into his holster, and then grabbing a shirt and then his bag, Kara laughing before cocking her gun and nodding, “agreed Texas, let’s get a move on.” She bucked before walking to the door slowly and opening it for them, Hank squinted his eyes and finished button up his shirt, tucking it into his jeans and then swinging his bag over his shoulders, following her outside and to the open. “Lead the way.” He spoke and rubbed his eyes, blinking to get use to the light. 

After that, it was a long way through the forgotten city, hiding from The Lightening, soldiers that took over this city and made people feel safe by barricading the outside off and watching the perimeter. They made a curfew for the evening to ‘keep people safe’ but really it’s a reason to catch smugglers. See The Lightening was very gated on for their strict rules, caught after curfew you get killed, caught smuggling you get killed, caught doing multiple other things, you’d get killed for it and their just naturally assholes, is what Hank always says. After getting to the other part of town, Kara walked up to some men, who walked back up to the Hank and Kara, all looking like some wanna be thugs. Hank crossed his arms over his tattooed chest and tilted his head to the side, popping his neck before the other side. “Where’s Rupert.” Kara spoke, setting a hand on her hip. The guys looked at each other before chuckling and looking back at Kara. “Who sent you.” One asked and the others made their guns very visible. Kara looked back at Hank who looked back at her, then she looked at the other males again. “God above, stupid asshats, we want our guns back.” She frowned, and Hank chuckled, licking over the small gap between his front teeth. The men did not take that the funny way, and actually straighten up. “You lightening?” The front one asked and turned to one of the guys behind him, mumbling softly and the other ran off behind them, into a tunnel and then taking a right at the end.

Kara tilted her head, “what does lightenings have to do with this?” She asked and quickly took out her gun, shooting the guy standing up front and then twice in his head, the other guy scrambling to grab his gun but Hank beat him to it and shot him between the eyes. “Fuckin pricks.” He mumbled and sighed, “well, come on, let’s go.” He mumbled and him and Kara followed the one that ran off down the tunnel. After staying a good amount away from the guy, they finally found Rupert, who listened to the guy and nodded, waving him off and the two hid as the other ran past them, down another alleyway, and Kara growled, “found him.” She cocked her gun once more and Hank smirked, following her out and making sure to be sneaky to get past Rupert’s guards. As they came up on him, Hank bumped into a book shelf and grunted, groaning as Rupert looked back. “Oh shit..” he mumbled before stumbling to run off, jumping through a broken window and soon Hank followed, running after him in his helped boots that clicked against the wooden docks. “Fucker come back!” He called and Kara had ventured off through another way, Hank shooting wildly at Rupert to try and stop him, that was until they cornered him. He stood on the other side of the fence between them and in front of him laid a street where it was clear some Lightenings were. Hank watched before slowly backing up and Kara panted as she joined, slowing down, then suddenly holding her breath. “Hey! Over here!” Hank called, quickly pulling Kara with him to the corner to hide.

After that, Rupert looked back and panicked, the Lightenings turning as the shout caught their attention and quickly began to make their way over. Before Rupert could climb the fence, he was shot in the back and he yelled loudly before hitting the ground on the other side. “Fuck!” He called and looked at the corner, “the lightenings! They have’em! The guns!” He grunted and turned onto his stomach, crawling away before a lightening got close and shot him from the other side, the other lightening crawling the fence and slowly making their way to the corner. Hank leaned heavily against the wall, Kara panting still but not as heavily and soon her arm was grabbed. “What the—?” She paused to look at the body attached to the arm and saw not only the queen of the lightenings, but their friend, Amanda. She was hurt, badly, shot on the side. “Follow me if you want to survive tonight.” She said hushed, and Kara looked at Hank, before nodding and soon leaving the corner, Hank watched the corner before turning away and focusing on the two in front of him. Tonight was a totally shit show. 

After it turning dark and them finding their way back to a safe house, Amanda opened the door and crashed against the ground, Hank quickly going to her side, “wow now, relax, we need ya alive lightening bug.” He spoke soothingly before hearing a gasp, “Amanda!” A very unfamiliar voice spoke, and it caused Hank to look over, and at the source, slowly letting go of Amanda as the voice walked over to Amanda quickly and grabbed her hand quickly, looking up at Hank slightly and growling. “What did you do to her!?” 

A kid. It was a fucking kid yelling at Hank. “Boy you better watch your mouth.” He growled just as mean back. Amanda and Kara were having non of it. “Hold up, who’s this?” Kara stepped forward, hands on her hips. Amanda held onto the boy for support and slowly turned to the others before sitting on some boxes. “This is Connor, Connor say hi.” The boy, Connor, watched Hank with evil teenage eyes, before huffy. “You better play nice Connor, these sacks of shit are delivering you.” The room stopped and everyone looked at Amanda. “Excuse me?” Hank spoke and Kara stepped by his side, “sacks of shit?” Amanda laughed softly. Connor smiled at her.


End file.
